Fighting With You
by LuckyKira
Summary: Denmark asks an awkward question and then Norway is thrown into a few problems. And Denmark goes and is an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

"Norway?" asked Denmark, slightly unsure. "Are you alright?"

Norway fumed slightly at the stupidity of Denmark then decided it wasn't worth it. He continued walking away from Denmark with the usual poker face, but with unusual tears. Denmark and he had just been going for walk but they promised to be silent so Norway wouldn't hit Denmark. But of course Denmark broke this almost as soon as they left the house. All had been well and fine until Denmark asked why Norway always hit him. Norway had just begun walking away.

"Because you're an idiot," Norway finally answered, turning around on the park's path to face Denmark.

"Am I really that much of an idiot? Or is it really because I'm all happy stuff? Please Norway, tell the truth." All the while Denmark's grin began to fade.

A flash of slight anger crossed Norway's eyes. Long enough for Denmark to notice for a change but too short for him to see who it was aimed at. "Leave me alone, Denmark." And with that, Norway walked away, leaving the poor Dane in confusion.

—

"And then he just walked away as if he's hiding something!" Denmark complained to a very bored looking Iceland. Iceland, at this point, was supposed to be with Norway but Norway cancelled last minute.

Denmark continued complaining in Iceland's ear when the Icelandic finally turned to him. "Shut up would you? He's not the only person in the world. Try finding someone else who won't abuse you unless…" Pause. "You like that kind of thing?"

Denmark looked taken back. "Wha- No! No way!" Denmark went quiet and thought about what Iceland just said. "Somebody else, huh? Maybe… Who do you think would work Iceland?"

—

/Idiot. Fool. Imbecile. Incapable stupid moron. Why does he have to be that silly, stupid, oblivious? Why? I hate him! I hate me!/

Norway continued fuming while texting Iceland to cancel on their quiet evening. Why Iceland wanted to spend a quiet evening with Norway was a mystery.

Norway picked up his book and leaned against the side of his couch. It was silent in his empty house. Norway couldn't hold it in long enough and, before he knew it, his tears were pouring down his face.

"You idiot!"

—-

Denmark was just putting the finishing touches on a letter as Iceland walked back in. "So did you decide yet?" asked Iceland.

"Nah, I have no idea," Denmark said, sighing the letter and putting his feet on the desk.

"Denmark… Get your feet off my desk," said Iceland.

Denmark pretended to ponder. "Hm… Nope!" Denmark grinned even wider.

"You're useless. Just go give Norway the letter," Iceland said with an annoyed look. Denmark sighed and got up.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

—

Norway was just getting to the good part in his book when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Norway shouted, not bothering to get up. No answer except for another knock, with more urgency. Norway sighed and got up to answer the door. He opened the door and there was a tired looking Denmark in hardly enough layers for this weather. "Denmark, what are you doing here?"

Denmark shivered violently, "I-I-I h-have s-some-th-thing f-for y-you."

Norway sighed and stepped aside. "Denmark, get in here before you freeze to death."

Denmark stepped inside and Norway shut the door behind him. Norway led Denmark to the couch and handed him a blanket. "Now tell me what you're here for," said Norway, barely caring for Denmark.

Denmark reached into his think jacket's pocket and pulled what looked like a letter. "This," Denmark said, putting the blanket down. "I'm going to the bathroom…" Denmark handed the letter to Norway and ran up to stairs. Norway heard the door lock.

Norway opened the letter and unfolded it. It read, "Norway, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I've been an idiot. I love Norway but clearly you don't love me back. I'm not going to chase you. I'll annoy someone else. But I still have a soppy letter coming. Norway, I love it when you don't hit me. I love knowing you're thinking of me. I love your smile, eyes and hair. I love every part of you. I love you. But I'm not going to make you have to hit me anymore. Or even see me out of meetings and business. By the time you've read this, no doubt I'll be gone." Norway read the last sentence and then read it again.

"Denmark!" Norway shouted, his voice trembling slightly. Norway had a face of worry. Was he away to lose one of his only friends?

—

"Denmark!" Denmark heard the worry in Norway's voice and almost felt guilty.

Denmark muttered, "I'm sorry Lukas." And with that Denmark climbed out the window and climbed down the vine plant next to the window.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week since Norway has read Denmark's letter. Norway had even phoned him at least 24 times since the incident. But every time, Norway got voice mail. And it was slowly driving Norway insane with worry.

Norway phoned for the third time that day and left a message, along with the many others.

—

"I don't know if you've been listening to all these messages Denmark but I don't care," the machine said in a tinny voice that was still clearly Norway's. He sounded hurt. "Denmark… I'm going to be at the world conference in a few days. I want to see you. I'm…" Norway seemed to stop speaking and a sigh was heard. "You're a fool." And then the line went dead falled by "you have no more messages."

Denmark cried on the inside. He wouldn't show his tears. Denmark finished packing the last of his things and grabbed his flight ticket his boss had just given him. He left for his flight.

—-

Norway arrived at the airport with his suitcase trailing behind him. He phoned Denmark one more time before checking in for his flight. Once Norway had put away his phone, he boarded his plane, hating how much he wanted to see Denmark.

He may be an idiot but he's the one thing to make Norway happy in life.

—-

Denmark arrived in England and frowned at the rain. Nothing new.

Denmark caught a cab and headed for the hotel. When he arrived, there was already a few nations. Sweden and Finland were just walking into the hotel when Denmark ran up with his luggage. They greeted one another and an awkward look between Sweden and Denmark. They checked in to the hotel quick before heading to their rooms.

Denmark quickly dropped off his stuff, wanting to go find Prussia and America and have a laugh. Denmark hurried down the stairs when he heard a familiar laugh that all the nations knew.

"Hon hon hon~ You having problems in love?"

—

Norway gave France his deadliest glare and France actually stepped back a little. "No, now get out my way," Norway said, pushing past France. He headed for the elevator but then he saw Denmark. Or, actually, walked into Denmark.

"Sorry, I wasn't- Denmark!" Norway let his expressionless face slip as he realised it was Denmark. Norway's face went from indifferent to happy to angry. All in the space of 5 seconds.

"You idiot!" Norway began shouting. France looked over, curious, with Prussia and Spain, who had both just walked away the receptionist. "You never answered my messages for over a week! I was worried! You think you can just say 'I won't try to chase you anymore' and get away with it?" Norway's voice cracked slightly as he raised his voice higher. "I hate ypu Denmark! I have spent the last week alone! I don't want to be alone!" Norway broke down right there but continued shouting. "I… You idiot! I don't know how to say or show it but, I love you, Mathias!" Norway gasped for air through his sobs and then looked around. He went a rose pink as he saw every guest or nation now focussing on Denmark and him.

Norway turned and ran. Germany walked into the reception and all the nations went silent and kept to themselves.

—

By the time Germany had come back downstairs from his room, the place had turned into a scene of chaos in the conference room. Denmark was drinking in the corner while Finland, Iceland and Sweden were making a joint failed effort to stop him. America was telling everyone an exaggerated tale of the incident, which everyone believed, and everyone was just being overall loud.

"Attention!" Germany shouted once. A few heard him but they continued their conversation about Denmark and Norway it would seem. "ATTENTION!" Germany shouted as loud as possible. Most people went silent to see who it was. Some sat down. But for the most part, people continued talking. Germany sighed as England walked in.

"Not listening to you, Germany?" England asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"No. All they can talk about is that drunk over there," Germany said, gesturing to Denmark who had tried to start a fight with Sweden.

"Denmark and Norway's argument earlier?" England said. "I don't think we can expect Norway coming down soon then."

"Don't blame him with this lot," Germany stated as Italy attached himself to Germany's arm.

"Well, what a jolly good opening meeting," England said with a slight laugh. "I say we let the excitement calm down and have the first meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah," was all Germany said and so he left the room in chaos.

England sighed and decided he would go and try to help his fellow magician with his problem.

—

"Norway?" came a voice after a knock.

"What? Who is it?" said Norway, who was lying on his bed, not wanting to move at all.

"It's England. Can I come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's what happened," England said. "So do you really love him or is it a desperate attempt to keep him as a friend?"

Norway fumed silently. He trusted England. Unlikely but true. "That idiot, I have to sadly say I love him. But…"

"But he's not the only person in the world," England said, reading Norway's thoughts apparently.

"Yeah," Norway said, hanging his head. "What do I do?"

England looked away for a moment. "Try dating someone else. Maybe you're not in love with him. Maybe it feels like you are because you want him to stay. It's worth a try."

"But who?"

"You could always try me."

"Wha… What?" Norway just looked at England as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Ah, sorry," England said, straightening his tie. "How ungentlemanly of me. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

—-

Denmark had been carried back to his room by Sweden and now Iceland was taking care of him. How embarassing.

Denmark lay on his bed, still drunk and it was only midday. Denmark groaned.

"You alright?" Iceland asked. He came over and handed Denmark a glass of water.

"Thanks," He said, taking the glass. "I'm fine. I think I've decided. That wasn't normal of Norway."

"I think he's just lonely," Iceland said, sitting down. "I think he's scared of losing a friend."

"So he doesn't love me?"

Iceland shook his head slightly, "Maybe not."

"I never thought he did," Denmark said plainly. Iceland looked at him with doubt. "What? Don't look at me like that! What I say is true!"

"Sure…" Iceland muttered. Denmark pushed Iceland over and leaned over the top of him. "Denmark?" Iceland said in shock, his face going red.

"Um," Denmark began going red as he stuttered. "This er… I didn't-" Denmark's words were cut off by Iceland's lips. Denmark leaned down to give Iceland's neck a rest. Only then did Denmark realise what he was doing and pulled away. "What was that?"

"My brother isn't the only person in the world…" Iceland muttered, turning his burning red face away to the side.

Denmark paused for a moment and thought about getting up. "Sorry Ice… I never noticed." Denmark shifted slightly out of awkwardness.

Iceland grabbed his arm. "I don't want to see you upset like this…" Iceland said in a low voice, wanting to kiss Denmark again. "Just a chance?"

Denmark paused again and looked at Iceland and their eyes met. Denmark gave a small smirk and leaned down and kissed Iceland softly. "Sure. Maybe Norway was just desperate." Iceland nodded and kissed Denmark again, with a kiss more passionate than the last.

—

The next day, England walked into the conference room in his normal attire and usual messy hair. Norway was following close behind. Each person who saw Norway trailing England went quiet. Norway looked around to find his brother, Iceland was no where to be seen and, not that Norway was looking, neither was Denmark. Sweden seemed to give Norway a nod as he passed and Norway nodded. Finland gave him a smile, which was returned significantly smaller.

England walked to the front of the room and sat down, Norway on his left. By that time, the whole room was quiet and taking their seats. The whole room had their eyes on Norway.

Norway just ignored the looks and watched England as he stood up. "Everyone please stop looking at Norway and focus on the task at hand. We have a lot of work to-"

And then, a loud voice interrupted him. Norway tensed up as a few laughs followed. Denmark, Prussia and America strutted into the room. With Iceland in the middle, looking like he didn't want to be there. England sighed at the sight of them.

"It was an awesome night! Iceland, you're great!" Denmark boomed, ignoring the funny looks everyone gave him. At the mention of his brother, Norway stood up abruptly, glaring at Denmark. He didn't notice though Iceland did. Iceland tried to say something but was caught off by a kiss to the lips.

That was he final straw already for Norway. Only then did Denmark notice the room was unusually quiet and that he had just announced everything to everyone. "Hey there guys!"

No one responded. Norway stood, trembling slightly, hanging his head low. England put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Denmark watched from afar as he saw Norway relax and sit back down. England smiled at Norway slightly and then looked at the annoying people who just entered. "You three wankers better sit down right now or I swear…." England never got to finish the threat as Denmark, Prussia and America quickly took their seats. Why Prussia was here, I do not know. Although he was doing a good job of annoying Germany.

England saw no need to tell Iceland off though as Iceland walked sipently to his seat, next to Finland and Denmark. Well away on the other side of the table from Norway. He seemed to be giving off some murderous vibes that were scary than Russia.

England cleared his throat and began the meeting at last.

—

For once the meeting hadn't ended in chaos. The nations managed to get somewhere on world problems for once.

At the end, England grabbed Norway's arm lightly and hurried past the other nations who were packing up their notes. Some nations looked on curious as England led Norway out the room. Denmark watched briefly, but soon turned his attention to Iceland.

"So, Ice, want to go grab lunch?" Denmark asked, winking stupidly.

"Sure," Iceland answered in a bland voice. He finished collecting his notes and put them away in his bag and stood up. Denmark took his hand which caused Iceland to blush slightly. Denmark appeared to have no intention to hide their new relationship. Denmark practically dragged Iceland out the conference room.

—-

England let go of Norway right outside the conference. Norway leaned against the wall behind him. "You alright, love?" England stepped directly in front of Norway.

"Just peachy," Norway muttered sarcastically. Just then, Denmark dragged Iceland out the room but stopped at the sight of Norway. England was away to step between the two of them but Norway was already in front of Denmark. With his fist in Denmark's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Denmark stumbled backwards, a hand dashing to his face. Iceland just blinked, unsure of how to react. Norway looked more than a little annoyed. He pulled back his arm to his side and glared at Denmark. England turned to stand behind Norway and put a hand on his shoulder, more to prevent Norway from punching Denmark again.

Denmark recovered quick but shuddered under the glare he saw Norway giving him. "What was that for?"

"You inconsiderate bastard," Norway said, recovering his expressionless voice and face. "Sure, I don't care if you're dating my brother but don't you dare embarass him like that again!"

"What?" was all Denmark could say which only enraged Norway more.

"Didn't you see how uncomfortable you made him? No!" shouted Norway. "You didn't!" Norway pushed past Denmark roughly and headed out the hotel. He had had enough of that idiot.

England sighed and ran after Norway, leaving Iceland Denmark alone.

Denmark then had to ask, "Did I really make you feel awkward back then?"

"A little," Iceland answered in a quiet voice, processing what just happened still.

"Truthful answer?"

"A lot… I hate being stared at."

"I'm sorry Ice."

"It's nothing."

—

Norway stalked down the streets of London with long strides. He hadn't realised England following him until he stopped and looked up at the rain.

"Hey!" Norway heard from behind. He turned and saw England running up, wearing a rain coat and carrying an umbrella. "You'll catch your death in this weather." England held the umbrella over the two of them and wrapped his other arm round Norway's shoulders.

Norway never answered but wrapped both arms round England's chest. The two of them stood still until Norway suddenly sneezed.

England smiled at him. "Lets get back inside somewhere, shall we love?" England led them to a small cafe close to the hotel. It was very quiet, not many people were there. Norway took a seat at a table by the window.

Norway looked out the window as England took off his coat. He then asked a question. "Love," England began. "Are you alright?"

"I'm mad at that fool for doing that," Norway answered, looking away from the window.

England smiled. "Perhaps you still have feelings for him."

"Never."

"If you say so," England put his coat on the back of his chair. "Would you like something to drink, love?"

"Coffee please," Norway looked back out the window at the rain and sneezed again.

—-

Denmark had taken Iceland back upstairs after the argument and after hearing about the rain. Denmark had said he was sorry to Iceland but Iceland didn't seem to care.

"There'll be an argument every time you meet at this rate you know," Iceland stated in a very matter-of-factly voice. "We still have another day before we leave for our homes."

Denmark sighed and lay down on his front on the bed. "Yeah, yeah. He's the one who started it."

Iceland sighed. "I got to make a phone call to my boss. Be back in a moment." Iceland walked outside the room to leave Denmark to ponder on his own. Was that jealousy Denmark had seen?

—

England ordered Norway's coffee and tea for himself and set them down on their table as his phone went off. "Sorry love, got to take this." England answered the phone while he grabbed his coat and heaed outside.

"England?" Iceland's voice came through crackled on the phone. "Can't be long. Denmark thinks I'm talking to my boss. How is it with Norway?"

"Hello Iceland," England answered, pulling on his coat in the rain and buttoning it up with one hand. "Norway seems fine now. I think he's more agitated and perhaps… Jealous."

"So it's true," Iceland mused on the other side.

"How about Denmark?"

"Looks a bit guilty. I almost feel guilty myself for doing this," iceland said.

"Well, Finland DID ask us 'nicely' to help them."

"Yeah… 'Nicely'," Iceland said, laughing a little over the phone. "Just try to stir old feelings. This could go all wrong if this isn't sorted by the end of tomorrow."

"Yeah," England said. "Well I better rejoin Norway."

"And I should go back to Denmark. Talk later?"

"Of course."

—-

Iceland hung up and headed back into the room and locked the door. "Denmark?"

Denmark had rolled off the bed and onto the floor. What an idiot. "Hello?" Denmark answered from where he was on his back.

"Don't you think that… Norway was jealous?"

"Nope."

"Did you see him?" Iceland thought about his words carefully.

"Yes, I did and I think that what he did was stupid and to be honest he shouldn't be like that. He knows that he's the one I love. He-" Denmark froze when he realised what he said. "I- That was- I mean-"

Iceland just smiled. "Don't worry about it."

—

England sat back down, across from Norway and sipped his tea.

"Who was that?" Norway asked, drinking his coffee.

"Boss. Asking how the meeting went. Just told him everything went fine and that we'll only need tomorrow for sure," England put his hand over Norway's hand that was resting on the table.

Norway just nodded and looked at England's hand upon his own. "You're hiding something. You never asked me out because you wanted a date did you?"

England went rigid and Norway knew he was right. "S-sorry Norway," England said, trying not to look scared.

Norway just shrugged. "You had your reasons."

England looked curious, "Yes, I did. Both Iceland and I did."

Norway blinked at England. "Iceland and you? What…? Wait you mean…" Norway lowered his head as he tried to put two and two together.

"Norway?"

"Figures," was all Norway said before continuing. "A bit obvious really. You just ask me out the blue the same day as Iceland asks Denmark. Coincidence? I think not. And your 'loving' gestures feel fake, maybe even forced."

England went silent and nodded. Norway continued. "I believe you two are working together to get Denmark and I together again. Well it won't work." Norway stood up, annoyed. This annoyance appeared to have chased the sneezes away. Norway walked out the cafe, ignoring England.


	5. Chapter 5

Denmark walked into the meeting the next day feeling happier than normal. He had no idea why but he couldn't help but hug everyone. Including Sweden who glared back.

As the nations took their seats to wait for England, Denmark played a "what if" game with himself. In his head.

And so the game began, "What if I never went out with Iceland. What if Sweden and I were friends. What if… I never asked Norway why he hits me… Maybe we would still be friends… Or even… Lovers?" Denmark looked up, not entirely sure what to make of that thought anymore.

England walked into the room and Denmark turned his attention to him, although he was really looking behind him, waiting for Norway to enter. Except Norway didn't come. England walked over to Denmark. "Norway's at the airport right now. His flight's in an hour. Go. Iceland and I will explain later."

Denmark looked at England but got up anyway. Those two had done something. What had they done? Then Denmark realised. "Jealousy. You wanted Norway to know that. And for Norway to say his feelings outright. Smart. Not!" Denmark ran out the room and Finland's eyes followed him.

"Idiots," Finland said, leaning against Sweden's shoulder.

—-

Denmark arrived at the airport and used his status to get through security as soon as possible. He finally got to the gate where Norway was waiting. "Lukas!" Norway looked up at the use of his human name and saw Denmark.

Denmark ran over and other people watched them. "Go away," Norway said, not even looking at Denmark again. Norway continued his book.

"But if I go away," Denmark whined. "I can't tell you about this amazing person that I love."

Norway seemed to briefly look at Denmark but would never admit it. "Fine, hurry up."

Denmark grinned and took a seat next to Norway. "This person is just awesome, amazing, beautiful, pretty and so many other words that I'm left speechless. His hands are so smooth. They feel amazing. He has this beautiful skin tone. As white as the snow he loves. And his hair. It's such a pretty colour. But you see there's this curl that's like 'fuck logic, I'm not even attached to his head' and I can't help but laugh."

Norway looked up but didn't look at Denmark yet as he continued. "And his eyes. They're like looking into heaven. The colour is so vivid that I could stare at them all day but that's not the best yet. You see there's this rare feature he hardly shows but I've seen it. His smile. It makes my stomach do flips." Denmark looks at Norway and turns his head using one finger. "I swear that smile is so beautiful that it should belong to an angel. But thankfully I have my own angel right here."

But this point in time, Norway was bright red. He didn't know what to say. But thankfully he didn't. Denmark had pressed his lips against Norway's just to enforce the fact of who he was talking about . Norway didn't hesitate. Or the next or the next or even after that. Norway wouldn't hesitate ever again.

—

"I do it because I didn't know how to tell you."

Denmark looked at Norway from his game. "What was that?" The two of them had ended up catching the aeroplane back to Norway anyway. After been told what was going on behind their backs.

"I hit you back then because I didn't know how to say I-" Norway stopped and opened his mouh but no words came out.

Denmark just looked confused but knew what Norway meant. "I love you too."

—-

As soon as the two were through Norway's front door, they both dropped their luggage and turned to one another. Norway wrapped his arms round Denmark's neck while Denmark wrapped his round Norway's waist. They kissed passionately in the hallway until Norway broke the kiss.

Norway panted slightly to his embarassment. "Want something to drink?"

"Nope," answered Denmark who was busy kissing Norway's neck.

"Something to eat?" Norway's face was slowly getting redder as Denmark removed Norway's coat and then his own before kissing the neck he loved so much.

"Yes," came the muffled answer.

Norway fidgeted awkwardly. "Ah, good. What would you like?"

"You."

—-

Denmark held Norway close. Norway was shaking slightly still but wrapped his arms round the Dane anyway.

"Norway… Lukas, I love you, you know that?" Denmark said, kissing the top of Norway's head.

"And I love you… Mathias," Norway looked up and kissed Denmark on the lips. Denmark thanked the heavens for sending him an angel. An angel which could be his forever.


End file.
